dragonstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Endless Flight - Chapter 02
This is chapter 02 of Endless Flight. Enjoy. Editing Endless Flight - Chapter 02 "(My name is Timacus.)" Timacus, the dragon, lied in pain, shivering and shaking. Alexa Luisteren looked at the poor thing and hugged him. Like last time, the released blood soaked into her clothing, but less since she was wearing a rain coat. "(Let go! It hurts!)" It seemed as Alexa paid no attention to Timacus's request. But actually, knowing that he can't see, Alexa was carrying Timacus to the barn. She ignored all of the requests and screams from Timacus. The screams ended on halfway to the barn, but that's also when blood stopped gushing out. By the time they reached the barn, Alexa was out of strength and Timacus was unconscious from the lack of blood. Alexa dropped the Timacus onto the floor, and fell asleep on him. The next morning, Alexa ran into the house before her father woke up and did their usual things. Timacus lied unconscious. Two months later, when Alexa went to check on Timacus. She noticed that the dragon was finally waking up, but unable to move or see. That's when their conversation started. "Morning, Timacus!" "(Who's there!)" "It's me." "(Oh, it's just the human who can speak to dragons.)" "I have a name you know! It's Alexa. I'm a she and I'm eight years old." "(Okay Alexa. I'm Timacus, but I see you knew that already. I'm male and I'm one thousand and seventy two years old.)" "Wow, you're old." "(No, for my breed, that is considered young. I don't like to admit it, but I'm still considered a youngling.)" "A youngling is a baby dragon, right?" "(Please don't use that term.)" "Sorry," she said as she walked to Timacus and kneaded down besides him. "Are you feeling better, yet? Can you see?" "(No. My body just started regenerating blood. It'll probably take me a few years to heal.)" "That's a long time." "(No, not for my breed. We have a long lifespan so it's kinda short.)" "Do you mind telling me about your breed?" "(I rather not. It brings back bad memories.)" "Why are you scared to tell me about your breed?" "(I'm not scared!)" "Well, why won't you tell me then?" "I think I might know why," said a voice behind them. It was Alexa's father! He walked toward Alexa and sat down on a pile of hay. "I actually know a did or two about dragons. I study breeds and their differences in my spare time." "You do?" "Yes, I do. For example, the Red Dragon has the ability to change its shape into a human; the Blue Dragon has the ability to manipulate ice, but cannot protect themselves from it; I also know about the White Dragon, a breed believed to be extinct." "Extinct? Is that why you're afraid, Timacus?" "(Maybe...)" Alexa's father chuckled, knowing Timacus had to have said something embarrassing. "I might not know as much as your buddy there, but I do know that the two White Dragon tribes got into a fight, and only one survived. This one was a youngling at the age of five hundred and seventy two. He was from the Legende Tribe, so he had feather wings. He pretty much fits your friend if he's one thousand and seventy two years old, because this battle took place four hundred years ago." Alexa gasped. "Timacus, is this true?" "(Yes. That dragon was me.)" "It was you," cried Alexa. "Ask your buddy more about this. I have to go work on your lunch." "(Ow! What did you do?)" "I just took a feather, that's all. So feather means you're in the Legende tribe, right? So other White Dragons had different type of wings." "(Yes. That battle that took place five hundred years ago left only me alive.)" "What happened?" "(The Legende tribe and the Harumagedon tribe got into a fight. They attack us one day. I managed to escape when my mother threw me off the mountain.)" "Why didn't she come with you?" "(It was her hundredth year)." "What's that?" "(The year where our wings fall out. The wings don't start growing back till a year later)." "Does it hurt?" "(It hurts beyond a lot. First our wings explode and leave two bloody holes on our back. This hole doesn't leave till a year later. And I have to experience it every hundred years!)" "Calm down! Please, continue your story." "(I fell down that mountain and landed in a lake.)" "Why didn't you fly?" "(My mom didn't want the other tribe to recognize me as a Legende, so she plucked all my feathers. When I hit land, I sucked my own blood to heal them.)" "What?" "(My breed's blood contains healing abilities, but they mostly benefit ourselves. We suck them out of a limb that we can accept to be disabled for a few months. During the process of the few months, the blood regenerates.)" "That explains why you're conscious now after two months, but still can't move or see." "(Sort of. It explains why I can't move, but lack of blood shouldn't affect my sight.)" "So, was it the lightning?" "(When it hit me, it must have done something to my brain.)" Alexa gently put her hand on Timacus and thought, "Poor thing." "(Something's on me! It's burning hot!)" "Don't worry, it's just my hand. And I'm not hot, you're freezing cold." "(Must be the lack of blood.)" "Can you tell me the rest of the story?" "(Ever since then, I continued to fly north. It's been five hundred years, I think. The endless flight ended when the lightning hit me the other day.)" "Five hundred years?! That's a long time for a human." "(I have to admit, if you've been constantly flying, that is still a long time and after the first day or two, my wings start aching. I'm still a youngling, after all.)" "So here you are now, injured and all. Can you tell me more about your mother?" "(She was about 95,000 years old when she died, 5,500 years away from the average White Dragon death. She was kind and her feathers would shine beautifully.)" "You remember everything?" "(Yes. Between that and now, the only thing that happened was me flying. I did nothing else but think back.)" Alexa sighed. She knew that Timacus was sad, because he was the last of his kind. She put her hand back on him. "(That's hot!)" "I'm sorry, but you could catch a cold if you're that cold," said Alexa as she grabbed Timacus with her other hand. "(Stop, please. Don't worry about that!)" "I know!" "(What?)" "My dad knows about dragons, and he healed me several times. Maybe he can cure you." "(I just lack blood, that's all.)" "Then why can't you see? Why couldn't you barely move two months ago?" Timacus didn't answer. He didn't have an answer. Alexa ran to the house and asked her father if he knew anything about healing dragons. "I don't know much, but I can run a e-ray scan." "What's that?" "Remember that machine in the basement? If we charge it back up, we can use it to see the skeleton of the dragon. Then we would know what we need to repair and healing him will be faster." "Okay! Can you move the machine to the barn?" "Sure, hon." A few minutes later, Alexa's father brought a giant machine on wheels to the barn. "Put him on this tray." "(What's going on?)" "We're going to help you with this machine." "(What's a machine?)" "You'll find out." Alexa lifted Timacus and placed him on the tray. "Tell your buddy this might sting a little," said the father. "(You might no understand me, but I can understand you.)" Alexa chuckled, "Don't worry, it'll be fine." Alexa's father spreaded out Timacus's wings and limbs on the tray. He then pulled a switch and the tray started going into the machine. "Tell him to not move while in there." "(I can't anyway.)" A large light came out of the machine. It roared a noise so loud, you couldn't hear anything else. ZAP! ZAP! WOOSH! WOOSH! After a few minutes of constant zapping, two pictures printed out of the machine: one a skeleton picture from the top angle and one from the bottom angle. "That's interesting," said Alexa's father. "Can you get Timacus out of there?" "Yes, but you have to wait." Alexa looked at the printed photos. "So, what is it suppose to show?" "It was suppose to show it's skeleton along with its body's shape, simular to an x-ray. The weird thing is, I only see the shape." BING! A tray was lowered from the machine. "How was the trip?" asked Alexa. "Hmm?" Alexa ran over to Timacus. "Hello?" "How is he?" "I think he's asleep again." Alexa looked closely at Timacus. Then she noticed a tiny hole on his head. "Dad, what's this hole?" "Oh, that. It must be leftover from the needle." "Needle?" "Yes. This machines drops a needle and peirces through the skin and into the bone. It sends electricity throughout the skeleton in order to find it's shape. I set the needles to drop onto the left and the right part of the head, one on the tip of the tail and two on the center, six on the back and five on each wing." "But what if it misses the bones?" "Impossible. I'm know the dragon skeleton, and the only way it would miss if the bones were shattered to dust." Alexa grabbed the photo from her father's hand. "Look there! There's a small white dot on each of the places you said there was a needle." "That must mean..." "Timacus!" shouted Alexa as she shoke him back and forth. "Wake up!" Her father was upset. He thought he just killed the dragon. That much concentrated electricity in one spot would've fried the inside to dust. "Timacus," cried Alexa. "Please wake up!" To Be Continued To read more of Endless Flight, please see Endless Flight - Chapter 03